113 Wright Way
by Edward.and.Alice.4ever
Summary: A parody of all of our favorite entertainment and over-used clichés using a Sims family we made.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hey, Alice and Gabriella here! We started this strange, hopefully humorous fanfic because we were very bored one day... It makes fun of all the clichés and crossovers that you find in the fanfic universe. Not that we don't like said stories, but... you get the idea. This may seem completely stupid, and though it may be it's purely meant to entertain. And trust me, it'll all get better than this prologue is. XD

Um... well, it also makes fun of Johnny Depp and Amy Lee, who are real (and awesome) people. We mean no offense to either of them. We do, however, mean offense to Robert Pattinson. Joking, joking...

Note: Though the prologue is in more of a screen-play format, the other chapters will be in a story format. Just a heads-up.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Twilight, Pirates of the Caribbean, The Chronicles of Narnia, any Johnny Depp movie, or Harry Potter. We also don't own Evanescence, Sims 2, or anything else we may mention in this fanfic (nor any of the characters/people involved in any of these). At least, we don't own them _yet_. XD

**Prologue**

Alice: In a world where grown adults pee themselves when you don't click on the toilet, vampires reside in bars, and death tokens kill people, can six very different—and _very_ out of character—Sims keep their sanity while battling the dreaded and clichéd plot-which-must-not-be-named?

(Bella:**cough, cough **CROSSOVER **cough, cough)**

Johnny Depp: I rather doubt it.

Alice: It may seem as though we're trying too hard to be funny. But aren't we all?

(Will Turner, screaming like a little girl in a horror movie about to get eaten by giant mutant spiders: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!)


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** We're baa-aaack!

**Disclaimer:** As of yet, we don't own any of anything mentioned at any time in this fanfic. But our lawyers are working on it. However, we do have Johnny Depp tied up in the closet. :)

And if you couldn't tell that we were joking there... just don't bother to read any more of this.

Once again, this chapter is pretty strange XD But that's just our sense of humor. Most of it makes much more sense to us, considering it uses a LOT of references to things we love. Actually... if you know where any of those references are from (or what the references are) you may just get a sweet day with Edward/Will/Johnny. Night included. ;)

**--**

**Chapter 1**

**EDWARD'S POV**

I was called here for a very strange reason:

To save someone! _I'm going to be a hero! Yay!_

A stranger called and said he had two women held hostage. And if I didn't come he would…

GIVE THEM HAIRCUTS.

Which I assume means he'll cut them up and bake them into pies.

Just a hunch. My vampy sense was really tingling during the phone call. The caller did, after all, sound like the type of character who would do that. He wouldn't stop singing…

Maybe I'm just too obsessed with Sweeney Todd…

**_In another car…_**

**WILL TURNER'S POV**

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh.

Strangers about to give two women haircuts can never be trusted.

What if he saws their brains off with the razor?!  
Wait a second…

Oh my gosh, I've got to drive faster to stop the culprit with my super piratey skills!!

_**In yet another car…**_

**AMY LEE'S POV**

_My wounds cry for the grave…_

A stranger—I'm pretty sure it was Johnny Depp—called and told me Narnia is in some timeshare house.

_My soul cries for deliverance…_

Narnia

_Will I be denied…_

Aslan

_Christ…_

Tumnus

_Tourniquet…_

Wardrobe

_My suicide…?_

**_In the final (I promise) car…_**

**BELLA'S POV**

I am in a very serious delimma. As usual.

Not only have I been bound and blindfolded quite brutally by my own brother, but he shoved us in a taxi and won't tell us where he's taking us.

But that's not the worst of it… I think I broke my wrist.

**ALICE'S POV**

I was put next to Bella by my brother. At least I think it was Bella…

Gosh, I really have to pee.

**JOHNNY DEPP'S POV**

… I am evil Johnny, I am evil Johnny…

**--**

**A/N: **The Little Spanish Flea shall rule the world.

That may just become our trade-mark phrase... We went on this Little Spanish Flea craze at one point, so we _constantly_ sang that song.

We'll try to update Saturdays and Wednesdays/Thursdays.

Over and out! (heheh, cheesiest phrase ever)

-Alice and Gabriella-


End file.
